A Week At This Level
by Saanne
Summary: Traduction de Angelofthemorning1978. Arthur et Ariadne doivent cohabiter dans une chambre d'hôtel pendant une semaine dans le premier niveau de rêve de l'Inception de Fischer...
1. Premier chapitre

Histoire originale par AngelOfTheMorning1978

MOT DE LA TRADUCTRICE :

Salut tout le monde ! Alors voilà, voici ma première traduction… Depuis que j'ai lu les fics de Angelofthemorning1978, je me suis dit qu'une petite version française ne leur ferais pas de mal, alors je lui ai demandé l'autorisation et VOILAAA ! Donc pour le moment, je vais traduire la série qu'elle a écrit sur Arthur et Ariadne, qui ne compte pas moins de 17 histoires d'une dizaine de chapitres chacun… De quoi m'occuper pour un petit bout de temps ! J'espère que la traduction est juste, si vous voyez la moindre erreur en rapport avec l'original, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. J'ai parfois été obligée de modifier quelques phrases, rapport au fait que certaines expressions ou situations sont difficiles à traduire de façon exacte vers le français, mais j'ai essayé de minimiser un maximum. Je répondrais à vos reviews et les transmettrais à l'auteure si vous le souhaitez, qui se ferra certainement un plaisir de les lire.

Bonne lecture !

A WEEK AT THIS LEVEL

(Une Semaine dans ce Niveau)

« Il va se perdre. » dit Arthur, sûr de ce fait.

« Non. » lui répondit l'Architecte, se rappelant Cobb dans les Limbes. « Non, il va s'en sortir. »

La pluie tombait pendant qu'Arthur, Ariadne et Yuseff s'éloignaient des rochers. Ariadne faillit tomber, mais fut vite rattrapée par les mains de l'Organisateur qui la redressèrent immédiatement.

« On doit se séparer », leur dit Arthur.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? », demanda Ariadne. Le dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire maintenant était de se séparer des autres.

« Ca va éloigner les projections. Eames reste avec Fisher pour s'assurer que l'Inception a pris et pour le tenir éloigné de nous. »

Yuseff acquiesça et les quitta rapidement. Il semblait pleuvoir de plus en plus fort. Ariadne sentit Arthur prendre sa main dans la sienne.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » lui demanda-t-il. L'Architecte pointa du doigt une direction dans le labyrinthe qu'elle avait créé.

La cité avait une agencement extrêmement compliqué. Arthur était impressionné. Seuls elle et Yuseff (le rêveur) la connaissaient par cœur. Il fallait qu'elle reste avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle avait créé le labyrinthe qu'il l'avait prise avec lui. Il avait promis à Cobb de veiller sur elle si les choses tournaient mal. Ariadne pointa d'une main tremblante une enseigne d'hôtel allumée en rouge.

« C'est un de nos refuges. » hurla-t-elle à travers la pluie. Il acquiesça et l'entraina dans l'établissement. C'était un hôtel tout à fait banal, sans nom, avec des fournitures pas chères et des objets produits en masse par une usine quelconque. Ca aurait été parfait d'amener Fisher ici. Ariadne marcha vers le comptoir.

« Nous avons une réservation au nom de Browning. » dit-elle à la réceptionniste, qui lui tendit le pass électronique pour la porte. Ni Arthur ni Ariadne ne parlèrent dans l'ascenseur. Arthur remarqua qu'elle frissonnait.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, j'ai juste froid. » répondit l'Architecte.

« Pourquoi la réservation était au nom de Browning ? »

« C'était l'idée de Eames. Une partie de la manipulation de Fischer. »

L'Organisateur voulait en savoir plus, mais ils devaient aller dans un endroit plus sûr d'abord. Dans la petite chambre qui leur était assignée, les choses étaient propres et nettes.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut si fort ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut tout court ? » maugréa Ariadne. Arthur eu un petit rire, malgré son ennui.

« Tu sais comment ça se passe quand tu rêves et que tu as un besoin urgent d'utiliser les WC ? Tu rêves souvent d'eau ou de pluie. » Ariadne était trop fatiguée pour prendre un air choqué.

« C'est… dégoûtant. » dit-elle en secouant son manteau. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os. L'Architecte était maintenant en train de trembler très fort. Arthur alla à la salle de bains pour lui trouver quelques serviettes chaudes. Quand il revint, elle avait déjà commencé à enlever ses vêtements. Elle avait éjecté ses chaussures dans un coin et essayer de se séparer de sa chemise. Elle tremblait trop fort pour pouvoir la déboutonner.

« Attends. » dit Arthur en prenant ses mains et en soufflant dessus pour les réchauffer.

« Je… pense que je me sentirais mieux… quand j'aurais pris une douche… chaude. » bégaya-t-elle en claquant des dents. Mais elle frémissait toujours trop fort pour enlever sa chemise.

Arthur ne lui demanda pas la permission pour commencer à enlever les boutons à sa place. Elle le laissait faire, ne remarquant pas que la pluie s'était infiltrée jusque ses sous-vêtements. La couleur chair de son soutien-gorge et de sa culotte était donc devenue transparente. Arthur essaya d'éviter de regarder pour ne pas l'embarrasser.

Ariadne se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de bain. Il pouvait entendre l'eau couler dans la cabine de douche.

Arthur ramassa les vêtements de l'Architecte. Il n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où les déposer car Ariadne occupait la salle de bain. Il regarda dans le placard. S'ils avaient étés dans un hôtel plus luxueux, il y aurait eu les classiques serviettes et peignoirs, mais il ne vit qu'un simple sac de voyage noir.

C'était pour lui. Ils avaient toujours une semaine à vivre dans ce niveau alors Arthur avait demandé à Yuseff de rêver de ce sac pour lui. Il chercha le sac d'Ariadne, en vain, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'en avait pas. Son addition à la mission ne s'était fait qu'à la dernière minute. Personne n'avait donc pensé à sa chambre où à ses vêtements de rechange.

Arthur soupira. « Parfait. », pensa-t-il. Encore un élément de la mission qui tournait mal. Il commençait à avoir très froid aussi. Cependant, il garda à l'esprit que c'était dans sa tête : le rêve faisait croire à son corps qu'il avait froid. Le composé chimique intelligent de Yuseff n'aidait pas non plus. L'Organisateur retira sa veste et ses chaussures, et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Les projections marchaient toujours dans les rues, inconscientes de la pluie.

Avec Fischer plus relaxé, elles ne seraient plus après eux. Aussi longtemps qu'ils gardaient profil bas dans le rêve…

Il se retourna et observa l'unique grand lit. Encore une complication. C'était supposé être la chambre d'Arthur. Sa chambre pour ce niveau. Un simple refuge pour le restant de la mission. Cobb et Saito auraient leurs propres refuges mais seuls Yuseff et Ariadne savaient où ils étaient. Ils étaient dans différentes zones du labyrinthe, très loin d'eux. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas se séparer d'Ariadne maintenant. Pas quand les choses allaient aussi mal.

Il entendit l'eau de la douche s'arrêter de couler. Abandonnant sa position d'observation à la fenêtre, il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son pyjama. Un simple ensemble en coton et en polyester, noir.

« Ariadne ? », appela-t-il en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain. La porte s'ouvrit d'un pouce. Un grand œil noisette croisa son regard. Il lui tendit le pyjama, lui expliquant la situation compliquée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle acquiesça et prit l'ensemble des mains d'Arthur, refermant la porte encore une fois.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à ressortir, ne portant que le haut du pyjama. Il était néanmoins assez long pour la bien couvrir, comme l'aurait fait une chemise de nuit classique.

« Le bas était trop large .», dit-elle doucement en se glissant dans le lit. Il acquiesça et se retira pour prendre sa propre douche.

Elle avait laissé le pantalon de pyjama dans la salle de bain, ainsi que ses sous-vêtements trempés. Elle les avait mis à sécher sur le porte-serviettes.

Il réalisa soudain qu'elle ne portait rien sous son haut de pyjama. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand il toucha le soutien-gorge de dentelle. Simple et féminin. Il secoua la tête et commença une douche chaude, convaincu qu'il aurait pu geler à mort à cause de cette pluie.

Seul avec ses pensées, il se souvint à quel point les choses avaient tourné mal. En commençant par sa propre erreur de n'avoir signalé que l'esprit de Fischer était militarisé. Cela avait presque tué Saito, ce qui avait mis la mission en danger. Ca les avait obligés a accélérer toute la mission. Le pire était qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas si l'Inception avait pris…

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas tenu son rôle. Cobb l'avait également remarqué.

_« Ne te laisse pas distraire. » avait dit l'Extracteur._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », avait-il répondu. Cobb fit un signe de tête en direction d'Ariadne. Elle travaillait joyeusement sur ses labyrinthes._

_« T'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle n'est pas mon genre. »_

_« Les femmes belles et intelligentes ne sont pas ton type ? »_

_Arthur regarda encore la jolie Architecte. Elle sentit son regard posé sur elle et releva la tête. Elle lui sourit._

« Ne te laisse pas distraire. », pensa-t-il. Mais il avait été distrait. Il ne s'était pas renseigné sur le passé de Fischer avec autant d'entrain et d'attention qu'il l'aurait fait en temps normal.

Il était heureux que Cobb n'avait pas fait le lien à voix haute quand Saito avait été blessé. Content qu'il avait gardé ça pour lui. D'un côté, il redoutait qu'elle ne préfère l'Extracteur. Elle restait toujours près de lui, s'inquiétait pour lui, voulait l'aider. Elle avait rejoint l'Equipe pour être près de Dom.

Arthur soupira quand l'eau chaude tomba sur lui.

« J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyé. », dit Ariadne avec un petit sourire alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain. Il portait le pantalon de pyjama qu'elle avait laissé et un maillot de corps. Il lui sourit en retour. Les sourires étaient rares chez lui. Elle avait l'air adorable, enroulée dans les couvertures, comme si elle l'attendait.

« Je suppose que je prends le fauteuil. », dit-il maladroitement.

« Ne soit pas stupide. On peut partager le lit. »

Il l'observa. Elle ne semblait pas du tout embarrassée par l'idée. Il espérait que les pensées subjectives qui se formaient dans son esprit ne se lisaient pas sur son visage. Essayait de ne pas penser à ses sous-vêtements sur le porte-serviettes.

« Arthur ? », appela-t-elle. Il fut ramené à la réalité. Elle le fixait. Il acquiesça et se glissa dans les draps. Elle se poussa pour laisser à Arthur plus de place. Pour mettre plus de distance entre eux.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. A Cobb et aux autres. », dit-il dès qu'il se fut plus confortablement installé.

Elle s'était lovée près de lui. Ses cheveux humides collés sur son front.

« Ca ne peut pas attendre le matin ? Je suis vraiment fatiguée. »

« Bien sûr. Nous avons une semaine dans ce niveau. »

Il éteint les lumières et s'allongea.

«¨Pourquoi suis-je si fatiguée ? », demanda Ariadne. « C'est un rêve. Mon vrai corps est endormi dans l'avion. »

« Tu n'est pas encore habituée. Nos esprits nous convainquent que c'est réel. », lui répondit-il. La pluie battait toujours autant dehors. Le bruit léger l'aidait à s'endormir Il regarda Ariadne. Elle dormait. Il laissa échapper un long soupir alors qu'il essayait de ne pas penser à son manque de sous-vêtements. Sa respiration légère, les lèvres et ses joues roses. Il se retouna et finit pas trouver le sommeil.


	2. Un vrai faux chapitre !

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais un mot d'excuses !**

**Je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolée d'être tellement en retard. Mais mes études me prennent pas mal de temps et traduire est moins simple que ça en a l'air, donc je fais de mon mieux. Le chapitre 2 est presque terminé, je le posterais bientôt, c'est promis ! Merci à **_**romania rogue**___**pour avoir commenté, tu retrouveras la réponse à ta review dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Bon week-end à tous !**

**Emmy.**


End file.
